


The Unusuals: A Reylo Monstober Ficlet Series

by ChecktheHolonet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Description of bow hunting for animals, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Headless HorseBen, Little Rey Riding Hood, Loch Ness Monster, Monster!Ben will always love Rey, Monstober, Rusalka, Selkies, Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, SlenderBen, Snoke is the REAL monster, Soft Ben Solo, Swamp Thing - Freeform, alien - Freeform, very minor angst but HEA guaranteed, you're not alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChecktheHolonet/pseuds/ChecktheHolonet
Summary: Inspired by afterblossom's Monstober art series.Beyond the boundary of darkness and light lives a world between worlds, a hiding place for mystical creatures where nothing is quite what it seems, and things often go bump in the night.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 75
Kudos: 121





	1. Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterblossom/gifts).



> For afterblossom, whose incredible art inspired each and every one of these ficlets. Before you read each chapter, please click on the Twitter link to view (and Like!) the artwork that inspired it.
> 
> I am a total 'fraidy cat when it comes to monsters and spooky season, so forgive me if my monsters are decidedly un-monsterlike. 
> 
> Finally, the Great Twitter Outage 2020 scared me more than monsters ever could, so I decided archive these ficlets.

Reylo [#Monstober](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Monstober?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
Day 1 - Alien [pic.twitter.com/Mcoq9iSJip](https://t.co/Mcoq9iSJip)

Art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)

* * *

He’s never had a friend before, not really. He’d had the masters, who did little more than fear him. They’d poke and prod him with their spark sticks, grim smiles on their faces as he yelped in pain. When he escaped, finally breathing the free air, he’d cried, alone in the dark.

He’d wandered the alleyways, hungry and shivering, until he’d found an abandoned building on the edge of the rotting city. The glow of a warm fire drew his attention. Beside it stood a girl, her eyes trained on his in curiosity, not dread. “Hi,” she’d whispered. “I’m Rey.”

He’d been hesitant at first, wary of her freely-given kindness. But she didn’t use spark sticks or angry words, and when she made her dinner, she’d offered him a small bowl of soup. It was strange-tasting and salty, but he’d slurped it up dutifully. She’d smiled, cuddling close.

It took a few weeks, but he’d grown to trust her, guarding her in the dark from the patrol squads who’d sacked the city. She’d tell him stories late at night, tales of green forests and crisp blue lakes.She’d mentioned a pet she’d had once. It was the only time her eyes grew sad.

He’d searched the city after that, long after he’d carefully tucked her away where the squads wouldn’t look. When he finds the fluffy white kitten in a cracked window frame, he feels hope for the first time in years. He can feel his face heat as he nervously holds it out to her.

He hopes she understands. That she knows what this means—what she means—to him. Her eyes fill with tears as she cradles the bundle, and for a moment he thinks he’s made a horrible mistake. But then...she launches herself at his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” she gasps, and her voice is filled with joy. “Thank you so, so much.” Gently, she presses a kiss to his forehead. He’s never had a friend before, but he thinks this is what it feels like.


	2. Elf

Reylo [#Monstober](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Monstober?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)  
Day 5 - Elf

art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)

 _Little Ben has a secret friend, but he can’t tell anyone, even his father and mother, and absolutely not that noisy droid C3PO. Sometimes he will sneak some of the dessert for his little friend in the woods._ [pic.twitter.com/8kYOzfVEsu](https://t.co/8kYOzfVEsu)

* * *

It’s just a small offering, but he hopes it’s enough. Cream cake filled with moonberries, silky-rich and sweet. Her favorite, she'd said. He’d saved it from dinner, carefully carrying a fine china plate down the moonlit path long after his family had retired to bed.

There, in the enchanted forest, he waits for her. She's so lovely when she appears, starlight catching on the folds of her wings, a pastel watercolor of ethereal beauty. Ben's cheeks glow rosy red as he offers her a shy smile. Her lips, when they meet his, taste like sugar.


	3. The Swamp Thing

Reylo [#monstober](https://twitter.com/hashtag/monstober?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Day 9 - The Swamp Thing [pic.twitter.com/0YLp1pU2S4](https://t.co/0YLp1pU2S4)

art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)

* * *

The crickets warn him first, a great chorus of tiny wings beating in distress. “Snoke,” they tell him, the sour scent of fear tainting the air, “he’s returned.”

It’s been years since he’s heard that name, years spent alone in the dark and murky bog, left to die until nature’s power had healed him. He’d grown accustomed to the creatures in the swamp; the crickets and frogs, alligators and eels, the eagles who soared above and brought him news of his former home. It wasn’t a grand estate, but it was comfortable, but slowly his yearning for his old life had subsided.

Until Snoke. Snoke, who’d come with his nets and his cages, crashing through the underbrush, chasing away the frightened deer, approaching the water’s edge with an army of men.

“Kylo Ren!” he’d bayed, his sinister voice echoing across the water, “you can’t hide from me. I know you’re out here. Such raw, untamed power. Soon you'll be mine again!”

Kylo had sunk below the water’s edge, his hands trembling as the men surrounded the lake. He heard the cries of the minnows as they were scooped into nets, the scream of the algae as they were yanked from the water with rough, gloved hands. For hours they searched, but they didn't find him.

He’d cried that night, when they’d finally left. The wetlands had mourned, family members stolen from them in the night. The water was too deep, and he was too good at hiding for Kylo to be found that fateful day, but Snoke had promised he’d be back.

And now he was.

Quickly, silently, Kylo creeps along the tree line that circles the lake, his eyes on the single dirt road that leads to and from the nearby town. He can see the black van parked in the distance, “First Order Enterprises” painted in garish font on the side. He looks for the men in the bright white hazmat suits that look like an army of soldiers, but it appears that Snoke had come alone.

That’s when he hears it: a cough, high-pitched and water-logged. The frantic splashing of limbs against the water. A gasp, terror-soaked, and then a cry for help. Not male. Not Snoke.

_Who?..._

Kylo glides into the water before he realizes he’s moved, his heart pounding as he searches for the source of the sound. A moment later, he hears Snoke speak, as dark and terrible as he was all those years ago:

“Young Rey. I told you not to interfere with my little experiments. Your pathetic little resistance will do nothing to extinguish the might of First Order. I do hope you can swim. The water gets so very cold this time of year.”

Another gasp, this time faint and weak. The splashing grows less frequent. Kylo hears the van start up again; the crunch of gravel as it drives away.

An eel grabs his arm and tugs, leading him further into the murky dark. “Thisssss way,” it whispers. “Sssssssave her.”

A swarm of fireflies lights his way through the darkness, leading him to the deepest part of the swamp. There, he sees her, fingers stretched above the water’s surface just before she sinks downward. With a few kicks of his powerful legs, he’s right beside her, strong arms wrapped around her shivering form.

Carefully, he carries her to the edge of the water, cradling her head with utmost care. It’s the first human touch he’s had in what feels like a lifetime. That old familiar yearning, the one he’d thought he’d banished, flares to life. _Maybe she could_ …but no. He knows better. Knows what he looks like. What he is.

She coughs then, spitting murky green water from her rosy lips. Her hands go to his chest, as though trying to see if he was real.

“Did…did I die?” she asks. Her palm warms his skin. He cuddles her closer.

“No,” Kylo says. “You’re here. You’re safe.”

“I thought,” a tear streaks down her face, “I thought I was alone. That I was going to die alone.”

“You’re not alone,” Kylo promises.

Rey looks into his eyes, this strange creature who must’ve once been a man. His luminescent skin seems to glow in the darkness. His eyes, so kind, meet hers with hope. He’s gentle, as he walks through the water, making sure not to splash. So careful, as he guides her to rest on a bed of waterlilies. So lonely, from the heartbreak and hope that play across his face.

“Neither are you,” she answers. She wonders if he can feel the heat of her blush, when she takes his hand.

In the darkness, the crickets sing them to sleep.


	4. Rusalka

Reylo #monstober  
Day 10 - Rusalka

art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)  
From Wikipedia - “In Slavic folklore, the rusalka is a female entity, often malicious toward mankind and frequently associated with water.” [pic.twitter.com/qjDWz7eqqX](https://t.co/qjDWz7eqqX)

* * *

Long ago, in a faraway kingdom, there stood a forest whose branches breathed magic, and a lake whose waters grew ripe with enchantment. These lands, bewitched by the Elders since the dawn of time, were protected by guardians, creatures sworn to defend nature’s realm from all that would try to destroy it. The lake and the forest had survived for thousands of years, long before the rise of men, before the time of castles and conquerors.

Slowly, though, the castles encroached, pressing along the boundary where men and nature met. The guardians retreated, hiding in their woods and meadows and waters, but they did not disappear. Not completely.

Some people believed that they still watched over the kingdom, though they hadn’t been seen in a hundred years. Their stories still lived through the voices of the villagers, gathered around their fireplaces late at night, tales told to young children as they sought comfort in sleep.

Those stories had reached even the highest halls of the castle, in the royal bedroom of the young prince who would one day be king.

He’d heard tales of the realm beyond men, a liminal world protected by guardians of the forests and lakes. His grandfather had warned him when he was a boy, imploring him never to cross the kingdom’s boundaries.

“They wield a power you cannot control,” he’d whispered. “Be wary of the woods at night.”

The young prince grew into a fine young man. He had heeded his grandfather’s advice, always minding the forest’s edge, avoiding the damp, secluded path that led to the lake. Until, one day, he didn’t.

He’d been hunting for hours, searching through the tall grasses and willows. Food had been scarce as winter approached, and many bellies in his mother’s castle had grown shrunken and empty. Though his mother had begged him not to, he’d mounted his horse in the early dawn light, hoping to capture a deer or a boar. His search had been fruitless, the forest creatures hiding from his sharpened arrows, his silver sword.

As night fell and darkness blanketed the meadow, the prince grew wary. An eerie stillness descended, as though the world held its breath. Then, he heard it: the snap of a twig. The rustle of grass.

There, twenty yards ahead, stood a proud stag, magnificent and regal, silhouetted by moonlight.

The prince drew his bow, but the stag turned and bolted, powerful legs propelling him toward the tree line. Toward the forbidden path.

The prince gave chase, urging his stallion into a run. He thought of the mouths the stag would feed, the smile on his mother’s face when, at last, she could eat enough to be full. He leaned into his horse’s neck, heels pressing firmly into his side. They raced down the path, the kingdom swallowed whole by the encroaching darkness.

The night grew thicker the further they ran. An eerie mist drifted over the ground, casting shadows in its wake. An owl cried and his horse reared, a frightened cry escaping his trembling mouth.

“Shhh, Whisper,” the prince murmured, but the great beast would not be consoled. He turned in a circle, pointing his head back toward the winding path. Gazing at the prince with imploring eyes, he waited.

The prince paused, glancing down the path. Water’s scent lay heavy in the air; perhaps the stag went to quench its thirst. Dismounting, the prince patted Whisper’s nose. “Go home,” he said. “Get warm.”

Whisper nuzzled his head gently against the prince’s chest. A moment later, he trotted away, leaving the prince alone.

He sighed, staring up at the great blanket of stars above, but did not turn to follow. He could not bear to return home empty-handed, to the cries of children long desperate for food.

Cautiously, he started down the path, drawn to the scent of the water. All around him, the forest seemed to breathe, soft whispers in the glom, secrets meant for midnight.

At last, he came to a clearing, but the stag was nowhere to be found. The prince stopped. Blinked. Stared.

It appeared as if by magic, the yawning mouth of a silvery lake crowned by trees. Beyond the shoreline, the placid water glowed from within, the moon’s gaze staring down, unflinching. He pressed forward, drawn to the eerie light, the lake’s otherworldly beauty.

There, he saw her, though he wasn’t sure at first if she was real. A young woman, bathed in starlight, nude and unashamed in the night’s grand amphitheater. Her hair, flame-like, fell across her torso, greedy as it licked at her breasts, her hips, the curve of her waist.

They stared at each other in suspended time, the prince and the maiden. A heartbeat passed. A thousand more. Souls connected by a glittering, gossamer thread, he was drawn to where she stood, compelled by some unseen force.

The prince stepped into the lake, cool grasses licking at his heels as he took a step. Another. The water reached his knees. His thighs. His hips. The shoreline disappeared, but still he moved. He walked, calm and sure, water lapping at his chest, warm as a bath, untouched by night’s frigid breath.

At last, he stood in front of her, close enough to touch. She studied him with a wary eye, but there was something alight in her gaze, a bittersweet sadness as she regarded his face.

“Who are you?” he whispered.

“I’m called Rey,” she replied.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed. Rey blushed, hiding her face in the fall of her fiery hair. She said nothing, only watched him, lips parted as she stared.

“I’m Ben,” he said a moment later. “It’s…nice to meet you.” He felt foolish, oddly formal despite the night’s quiet intimacy.

Rey smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“What is it you seek, Ben? The powers of the lake cannot be passed to the mortal world.”

Ben reached for her hand, eager and earnest. “Then come with me,” he whispered. “Please.”


	5. A Simple Gift (Selkie)

Reylo #monstober  
Day 14 - Selkie

  
[pic.twitter.com/MDyG3XxOBC](https://t.co/MDyG3XxOBC)  
art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)

* * *

**A Simple Gift**

She’d heard the stories since she was a child: tales of cruel men who’d plundered the sea, who’d slaughtered her kinfolk for their coats and their fat, who’d poisoned the ocean with their oil and smoke.

 _Stay away_ , her parents had warned her, long before they disappeared. _Men cannot be trusted._

But growing up alone in the treacherous ocean had robbed her of hope. Monsters lurked in the deep. Vicious orcas; hungry sharks with gnashing teeth. Though she knew the best hiding places, it was still so lonely, deep in the rotten bellies of sunken ships, hoping for a companion who might share his life with her. She'd been hoping for a long, long time.

\--

He’d heard the stories since he was a child: eerie tales of maidens who rose up from the sea’s haunted waters, mythic creatures who wore the coats of seals and bewitched the hearts of men.

 _Beware the water,_ his uncle had warned, _darkness hides in its depths._ He’d loaded provisions onto a sleek and proud ship, Ben’s mother and father by his side. Ben stayed behind to guard the homestead, too proud to admit his fear of the sea.

Three weeks passed and they didn’t return. Four. Six.

Finally, news of _The Skywalker_ came to their village: the vessel had been lost, no sign of survivors.

Ben feared the water more, after that.

\--

Rey never meant for it to happen. She’d spent all night chasing a school of salmon, her empty belly growling as she swam ever closer. A storm had blown in from the coast, flooding the water with millions of tiny bubbles. The fish had scattered, grateful for the cover, but Rey grew too weak to seek them out. She waited out the storm in the shallows, gripping the rocks close to the shore. At last, the screaming wind slept, leaving cool breezes and a cotton-candy sky in its wake.

Exhausted, Rey dragged herself up onto the wet, flat rocks closest to shore. When she was younger, she’d bask there in the sun with her family, enjoying the warmth from the smooth, flat stones. She burrowed under her pelt, closing her eyes, sighing as her weary body begged for rest.

 _I’ll just stay here a minute,_ she thought _, just a moment or two…_

When she woke, she was no longer alone. There, on the edge of the rocks, stood a young man. He dressed plainly, in fisherman’s clothes, yet Rey could see no spears, no gruesome blade meant to cut through flesh and bone. He simply watched her, eyes wide, a faint blush staining his pale cheeks.

 _No one told me they were beautiful,_ Ben thought, as he stared at the maiden asleep on the rocks. A sleek white pelt preserved her modesty, and yet she curled inward on herself, as though protecting her heart from harm _. She must be hungry,_ he thought, eyes falling on a rib that jutted from her skin.

Rey pulled her pelt closer to her body and sat up, regarding the stranger with narrowed eyes. He was tall, broad as an oak tree, with raven black hair that caught in the wind. _Handsome_ , she thought. On his back he carried a basket of salmon, fresh-caught and shimmering. Rey’s mouth watered. She moved closer, just for a second, but then pulled back.

 _Stay away,_ her mother’s voice echoed. Rey’s eyes filled with tears.

Ben watched as the maiden’s face crumpled, as she hid her teary eyes in the sleek skin of her downy white coat.

“Don’t cry,” he begged, “I won’t hurt you.” Cautiously, he took a step forward, ignoring his fear, his wariness of the sea.

“I’m Ben,” he whispered. He lowered his long legs into a crouch, meeting her eyes with his own. “You must be hungry.” Pulling a fresh fish from his basket, he held it out with trembling hands. The salt spray licked at his cheeks, dampened his hair, but still he knelt, perfectly still, waiting.

Rey studied him, this strange man from the shore. He didn’t seem cruel, or angry, or thirsty for blood. Instead, he offered her food from his own stores without expectations or conditions. His kind face smiled as she crept closer, one step at a time.

When she got close enough for their hands to touch, she snatched the fish away, retreating to the edge of the rocks. She tore at the salmon in great greedy bites, starving after so long without a decent meal.

“It’s okay,” Ben soothed. He pulled another fish from his basket. “There’s more. You can take your time.”

Rey blushed, just a little, and wiped her mouth. She nodded, taking another bite, slowly this time. “Thank you,” she murmured. “You seem…kind, for a man.”

Ben bit his lip, heat flaming his face. _Oh,_ he thought, _she’s lovely when she smiles._

“You too,” he blurted, then shook his head, embarrassed. “That is…I mean, you seem kind, too, for a…uh…”

“I’m Rey,” she whispered, a genuine smile finally lighting her eyes. “Just Rey.”

“Ben,” he replied. “Would you?...would you like to come inside, where it’s warm, Rey? I can start a fire. Cook the fish?”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “I. Um. I don’t like cooked fish. But a fire…sounds nice.”

Ben reached out his hand to where Rey sat on the rocks, hardly daring to breathe.

She accepted it. The warmth that flowed between them rivaled any fire. Together, they walked toward his cabin, leaving the cold sea behind. 


	6. Sleepy Hollow

Reylo #monstober  
Day 16 - Sleepy Hollow [pic.twitter.com/8llJ3ULVAO](https://t.co/8llJ3ULVAO)

art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)

* * *

He appeared as a wraith charging out of the shadows, crimson sword cleaving the night in two. An open flame, carving a path with swift and deadly strokes. He had been a man, once, with his bespoke suit and gloves crafted from the finest leather, but death had claimed his mortal form, along with his eternal soul. What once had been human, darkness had consumed in a single, gruesome swallow, leaving a husk in its wake.

Rey trembled, looking up, up, up—beyond the onyx hooves of his mighty steed railing against the foggy air. The beast’s nose cast clouds of angry breath, his tangled mane like a nest of snakes. And, worst of all: his eyes. Unseeing, twin points of red pierced through sunken sockets, as though hell itself lurked on the other side.

Rey felt a flash of pity for this grotesque creature claimed by death’s rotten fist. It had been beautiful, not so long ago. It had known a family, security, sweet grasses and fresh water in a gently sloping field. She’d remembered its owner, a kind, bashful man: Benjamin, a scholar, generous nose always buried in a book, lush lips parted as they moved over the words like a lover’s caress. He had disappeared three months ago; a “tragic accident” near the arched bridge spanning the river, or so said the townsfolk. Though they’d dragged the water for days, his body had never been found.

The horse gave a fearsome cry. Rey took a step back. In her hands, she clutched a blackened mask, fierce and foreboding with its ominous swirls of midnight and silver. He’d come for this, the demon they called Kylo Ren. Hunted it relentlessly, unwavering in his pursuit. For above his shoulders, near the edges of his bloodstained collar, was a mask-shaped hole where his head should’ve been.

 _Murderer,_ the townsfolk had whispered. _Traitor. Demon._ He’d come in the night to attack their families, to steal away loved ones safe in their beds. _Revenge_ , some whispered, a price exacted for an uncle’s betrayal. The brutal man with his crimson sword sliced a path of chaos and heartbreak through their tiny town, leaving a trail of bodies in its wake.

And yet…

Here, in front of her, he made no move to attack. His sword with its flaming blade remained close to his side, but it did not cut her down.

_I wouldn’t hurt you, Rey. You know that. You know me._

Icy terror licks along her spine as the words echoed through the darkness. He had no mouth, no means by which to speak, yet she heard his words all the same—as though an inexorable bond linked them together.

 _Don’t be afraid._ His voice came again, quieter …achingly familiar.

 _Who…?_ she gasped.

The horse knelt, tranquil now, and allowed its rider to dismount.

As he approached, recognition chased away fear. The family crest, pinned to his lapel. The elegant chain of a gold pocket watch. His jacket, as familiar as it had been draped across his couch when they’d shared a drink in his study.

 _Ben_ , she began to sob, truth finally revealed, _oh, Ben._ The mask fell to her feet, forgotten, as she launched herself at his chest.

The creature sighed, hardly daring to move. He could feel the heat of her body in his frozen, lifeless heart—real, and alive, so unbearably sweet. Tentatively, carefully, he lifted a hand to her hair, his fingers twisting in the chestnut strands. Tender. Gentle. As though he expected her to drift like evening’s fog.

Rey cried as they embraced, strong arms drawing her close to his trembling body. They’d stood this way before, a lifetime ago, his lips buried in her hair, her nose tucked against the warmth of his neck.

 _What happened to you,_ she cried. _How did you?..._

Immeasurable sadness filled his words, though she could not see his face to perceive it. “Rey. Sweetheart. We don’t have much time.”

With a flick of his wrist, he summoned the mask to his hand with eerie precision—a magic trick performed for a single, awestruck audience. He lifted it to the hollow where his head had once been. A blinding flash of white-hot light illuminated the darkness, knocking Rey backward. Arms wrapped around her waist like iron bands just before consciousness slipped into ether.

When she opened her eyes again, she was alone.

In the dirt, a simple message was written in elegant, familiar script:

_I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise._


	7. Little Rey Riding Hood

Reylo #monstober  
Day 20 - Little Red Riding Hood

art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)

* * *

He remembered the day he came to the forest. Cursed by Snoke, an evil sorcerer, he felt his bones crack and his spine shatter as his body contorted into a form he no longer recognized. Tufts of fur sprouted from delicate skin; fingers curved into hideous claws. His jaw ached as sharp, vicious teeth punched from beneath his bleeding gums.

_Not all cages have walls, Ben Solo,_ Snoke sneered, even as he cast another flickering spell. _You’ll stay here where you belong, a wretched, unwanted beast. No one will ever find you._

Half-blind with rage, Ben had charged at him, fear and anger chasing reason from his mind, only to be knocked backward the instant he hit the treeline. Brilliant blue lightning shot through his body, an agony so acute that it knocked him, helpless, to the ground.

Snoke laughed, the great maw in his face grinning in triumph. _You’re weak, young Solo_ , he had jeered. _You always have been._

By the time Ben could move again, Snoke had disappeared.

Those first lonely days had been the hardest. Darkness claimed the forest early in winter, and though his wolf form protected him from most predators, it left him without a soul to confide in, or a companion to keep him warm when the winter wind shrieked through the forest.

The hunger had been the worst. He remembered the first time a hunter had gotten lost in the woods. The burly man was no stranger to the forest yet showed no interest in the food it could provide. Instead, he took cruel delight in killing the animals, in making them suffer and bleeding them slow.

Ben had waited in the shadows, glowing eyes locked on the hunter. Saliva pooled inside his mouth and his heart beat a steady, rapid cadence as the man approached. It took two swift bites to bring the burly man down, more to destroy him, and for the first time he had been cursed, Ben’s belly was full.

Later, though…alone, in the dark, as he huddled for warmth near a rotten tree stump, Ben had howled, a song so mournful it made the doves weep. The hunter, for all his faults and fallacies, had a family once. A family who might be waiting for him. A family who…

Ben began to run. He ran until the moon took its rest behind the horizon, until his body ached and his lungs burned and the chill in his bones abated, just a little. Sweet exhaustion had finally come to claim him.

Ben slept.

**

Years went by, and Ben grew older. He forgot the feel of human touch, the soft stroke of a gentle hand, the soothing scent of a crackling hearth, the taste of wine and fresh bread; cold ale and comfort with people he loved. All slipped away like leaves from time’s tree, until he could barely remember what it felt like to be human.

The townspeople called him _Kylo Ren_ , the Killer King. The stories had grown over the years, tales of his taste for blood and his penchant for cruelty. He stalked the hunters foolish enough to enter his forest, though he spared the ones with families and those who seemed to show respect for the woods. They left offerings: slabs of meat, nuts for the squirrels, thick pelts for him to burrow under. As if, somehow, they knew he’d once been human.

He left them all, baskets destroyed at the edge of the forest. He knew what came from trusting humans.

**

Seasons passed, and fall had once again returned to the forest. The trees had begun to shed their fiery cloaks of orange and crimson, revealing the bare grey stems like skeletal bones. The smaller woodland creatures had hoarded their nuts and berries, waiting for the first snow and the Great Silence to descend over the forest.

Kylo Ren—Ben? Was he still Ben?—shivered as he padded through the fallen leaves toward the edge of the brook. His ribs, thinner now that summer’s feast had ended, ached where he’d tangled with an angry bear. The bear had outweighed him, but Ben’s speed and agility had ultimately allowed him to escape.

_Killer King_ , the bear had scoffed, even as Ben had retreated _, you’re just a foolish beast._

Ben lowered his mouth into the burbling stream, taking quick gulps of the frigid water, but then…

A sound. Clear. Feminine. Beautiful.

Ben’s ears twitched; his left front paw raised as he listened again.

_Won’t you come down to the water with me  
_ _We’ll wash all our sorrows away…_

A girl. _Singing._

Ben’s eyes narrowed.

Shaking the droplets from his muzzle, he trotted toward the source of the sound, keeping his body crouched as low as possible. There. A dozen yards or so ahead.

He stopped, transfixed.

_Red._

Her cloak was long, tattered at the edges, as if it had seen a few too many seasons of wear. It covered her hair, chestnut-brown and gleaming, but not so much to obscure her face.

_Oh, she was lovely._

It had been a long time since he’d thought of humans as anything more than predators, sadistic creatures who destroyed everything in their paths. And yet, he’d been one, once upon a time. The knowledge made his heart ache, long-buried sorrow bubbling to the surface like water from a hidden stream.

“Hello, there.”

Ben froze. There she was. Right in front of him, hazel eyes watching him with interest. In her hands she clasped a basket covered with a crisp white napkin. He’d let his guard down and in the few moments of careless weakness, she’d snuck up on him. He bared his teeth, a low growl emanating from deep in his broad chest.

“You’re Kylo Ren,” the girl whispered quietly. “The Killer King.” Though her voice trembled slightly, she stood her ground, refusing to back up even as Ben came closer. He could smell her scent now, warm and inviting, like the honeycrisp apples that grew nearby. He inhaled, moving closer.

The girl watched him for a moment, then carefully leaned down and grabbed her basket. “I…my Guardian said I should bring you some meat and that maybe you’d let me forage for food. But. The meat was rotten, and I—” she blushed. “I thought you might like this instead.” She pulled back the napkin, revealing a golden loaf of soft bread painted with honey. Despite himself, Ben’s mouth watered even as his eyes filled with tears. It had been his favorite, once, made by his mother for special occasions. _How did she know?_

“They say you used to be human, once,” the girl whispered. “That it wasn’t your fault that you turned into. This. Is that true?”

Ben heard a rushing noise in his ears as his head grew light and the world began to spin. _How? What? She knew?_ He pitched forward, his torso crumpling to the ground, barely missing the girl as his body collapsed.

When he came to, she was singing again, low and sweet, her hands curving along the tender skin at the base of his ears.

Ben’s eyes filled with tears. He hardly dared to open them. It felt so good, the chance to be touched after so many years alone. Without thinking, he pushed his head into her hand, seeking out her tender caress. The girl smiled.

“You’re awake,” she said quietly. “I was worried. My name is Rey.”

Ben sat up slowly, stretching his aching legs. He came to sit in front of her and offered his paw. When Rey laughed, delighted, Ben blushed for a moment and then stiffened, baring his teeth again.

“I didn’t mean to laugh,” she said, kind eyes so earnest. “It’s just, I didn’t expect you to be so kind. Everyone says you’re this big, bad, wolf, and yet—”

Ben arched an eyebrow, his expression so comically human that it made Rey laugh all over again.

“I’m glad I found you, Kylo Ren. I can help you. At least…my friends can.”

Ben froze, his hackles rising. _Another trick. Another worthless promise_.

“You have no reason to believe me, I know,” Rey rushed to explain, even as Ben turned and got ready to run. “But it’s the truth, I promise. Your mother—Leia—she misses you. She can help you.”

Ben turned and snapped his teeth just inches from Rey’s face. He had known pain over the past ten years—the agony of isolation, the unrelenting ache of longing, the brutal stranglehold of fear—and yet nothing hurt more than what he could not have, and this beautiful girl dangled it right in front of him.

“Ben,” she whispered, approaching slowly, hands held up in supplication. “Ben, it’s okay.”

Reaching into her pocket, Rey withdrew a ring, delicate gold wiring surrounding a single sapphire stone. She held out her hand, palm up, trembling slightly as she offered it to him.

Ben knew it, of course. It had been in his family for generations. A talisman said to contain the purest sort of magic, untainted even after centuries of use. He hadn’t seen it in years, not since the day before he’d disappeared. The day before he’d been trapped in this cage without bars.

“Let me help you, Ben,” Rey pleaded. “Come with me.”

Ben shook his head, looking around at the trees, the enchanted walls of his mythical prison.

_You’ll stay here, where you belong, a wretched, unwanted beast._

Snoke’s words echoed in his head, a hollow wound rotting from the inside out. He whined, low and pitiful, and laid on the ground, resting his face on his paws.

Only to startle when he felt a sharp pinch to his ear. He stared at Rey, her face red as the cloak that covered her form, as she placed her hands on her hips. _She’s beautiful when frustrated_ , Ben thought absently, before lowering his head again. But Rey would not be dismissed.

“No, Ben Solo, you will come with me. I made a promise to your mother, and I intend to keep it. Now, COME ON.”

With all her weight, she shoved at his chest, but Ben didn’t move an inch. Rey huffed and puffed and tried again, but there was nothing she could do to move the giant wolf who regarded her with a single eye open, watching as the sweat beaded upon her brow.

“Oh, you ARE stubborn, aren’t you?” she grumbled. “Fine. That’s fine. I’ll just have the honey loaf myself.”

Ben’s ears pricked up and his eyes narrowed. Rey retrieved the basket and stared him down, tearing off a giant hunk of bread and shoving it into her open mouth.

“Pretty guh-,“ she mumbled. “Made fres’ t’day.” Slowly she walked backward as Ben’s eyes remained trained on hers. When ten yards stretched between them, Ben rose but remained stationary, watching as Rey took another bite of the bread. Honey dripped from her fingers, sweet and sticky, and she drew them to her mouth.

Ben took a step forward. Then another.

A step at a time, they moved, an intricate dance meant for two, until at last they reached the treeline, guarded by stately oaks and imposing pines. There, across the meadow, stood the town. His home. Ben shuddered, remembering the feel of the lightning, the icy-hot agony that paralyzed his nerves. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to run, to escape, and yet he waited, patiently, the scent of honeycrisp and fresh bread deep in his lungs, calming him.

Rey came to stand beside him, a piece of bread clutched in her fist. “Good boy,” she murmured.

Ben ducked his head, accepting it. The taste exploded across his tongue, sweet and dense and heartbreakingly familiar. _Home._ _Mother._ A low, pathetic whine escaped his throat, memory’s hand shoving him under a deluge of regret.

“It’s okay,” Rey whispered, “you can leave, Ben. I promise. I’ll help you.” She carefully scratched her nails against the thick fur at his neck, the gesture soothing and gentle. “C’mon.”

On her finger was the sapphire ring, gleaming in the late-day sun. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, breathing words he didn’t understand. The ring flashed brilliant blue, like the lightning from years ago, and Ben backed away, trembling.

“It’s safe,” Rey coaxed. “He can’t hurt you.”

_Too late, Rey,_ Ben thought ruefully, and yet, as she began to back into the meadow’s dappled light, he realized he would risk it. For her.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and followed.


	8. Beyond the Sea (Loch Ness Monster)

Reylo #monstober  
Day 12 - Loch Ness Monster [pic.twitter.com/sb5IdDbW5w](https://t.co/sb5IdDbW5w)

art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

When Rey was young, she dreamed of adventure. She’d close her eyes and imagine a faraway land filled with dreamy blue waters and tender green plants, surrounded by trees that reached for the sun.

But adventure always seemed just out of reach, hidden away as she scavenged for scraps in Unkar Plutt’s junkyard.

 _It’s okay,_ she’d tell herself, alone in her room, _adventure is out there. You just have to find it_.

It took her some time, but Rey found her way to that faraway land, to a dreamy lake near a cliffside, so far away from home. Brilliant purple flowers carpeted the damp earth. Tall grasses swayed in the lake’s gentle breeze.

 _I didn’t know there was this much green in all the galaxy,_ Rey thought, as she made her way down to where the waves lapped at the shore. Thick grey clouds hung bloated in the sky. Cold air had long since chased the tourists away, leaving her all alone.

 _Be careful,_ they warned, _there’s danger to be found in the lake._

As she hopped along the rocky beach, splashing in the puddles on the sand, she saw it: a shadow, dark grey and enormous.

The shadow had eyes.

Rey stopped, watching as the shadow on the lake came closer. It was tall, like the bough of an ancient tree, sloping and graceful as it approached land. It took shape slowly: a long, slender neck. A broad body. And a tail that stretched beyond the surface of the water.

Still it approached, stopping at the boundary where the shallows began to sink into the lake’s inky depths. She could see its face now, and to her great surprise, she felt no fear, only curiosity.

Its dark eyes were kind, watching Rey where she stood. A moment later, it smiled at her.

Rey gasped.

“You’re the lake monster,” she said, surprised.

The monster blinked his large, liquid eyes and ducked his head beneath the water. His cheeks flamed. Only his eyes remained visible. _So foolish,_ he thought, _she’s just another human._

“Wait!” Rey cried, “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’ve never seen a real monster before. You’re so big!”

The monster stretched his long, sloping neck down, looking at Rey face-to-face. “My name is Ben,” he said quietly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve talked to someone. Most humans hunt me, so I,” he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat, “I stay away.”

Rey smiled. “That’s okay. I’ve been alone a while too.” She carefully dipped her feet into the lake, just enough to wet her toes. It was so different from the endless sands of home, where the ground was hot enough to scorch. The waves licked at her ankles, cool and inviting. She shivered, taking a step forward. Then another.

“You can come in,” Ben offered. He hoped he didn’t sound too eager. “The water’s fine.”

Rey bit her lip. The lake seemed to stretch on toward the end of the world, so far it kissed the horizon. “That’s okay,” she mumbled. “I can’t swim.”

Ben leaned forward, making sure no one was around. He lowered his head to the sandy beach. He waited.

“You don’t have to,” he offered. “Hop on.”

Rey’s heart leapt in her throat. She hesitated, though excitement bubbled through her veins.

“Do you trust me?” Ben asked.

Rey nodded.

“Then hop on. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

Rey did. As Ben pulled away from the shore, his powerful flippers guiding them deeper into the water, Rey shrieked with delight. Ben glided through the lake faster than any ship, the wind caressing Rey’s hair as they left the land behind.

 _This must be what flying feels like,_ she thought. She wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck, her laughter echoing across the water before disappearing into the trees. It seemed she found adventure after all.

You can find anything, really, if you only know where to look.


	9. SlenderBen

Reylo #monstober  
Day 11 - Slender Man [pic.twitter.com/XbijWYmMaV](https://t.co/XbijWYmMaV)

art by [afterblossom](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_?s=20)

* * *

It takes only a second to run out of the house, far away from Plutt and his greedy hands. A second to leave her shelter behind, to enter the forest whose trees stand like sentries. The night wind howls, lashing her face, chilling the tears that streak down her cheeks. Alone, again. Always alone.

\--

It takes only a minute to walk out of the shadows, to move toward the girl with the kind heart and gentle smile. He doesn’t have much to offer; a single rose plucked from the forbidden garden. It will bloom forever, so the story goes, untouched by time’s cruel hand. He’s haunted this wood long enough to believe that it’s true.

\--

It takes only a moment for her tears to dry, to accept the small gift from the tall man with the broken smile. _SlenderBen,_ her mind whispers, but she feels no fear. He offers his hand, but he means his heart.

\--

It takes only a heartbeat to fall in love, to drive out loneliness with belonging. Fear with acceptance. They walk into the woods, a matched pair.

Never alone. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter (18+ only/NO MINORS): @ChecktheH


End file.
